


Simetría

by Supermonstrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya la admira, y dentro de su mente, Asahi está en la zona de lo Hermoso Pero Inalcazable. Sin embargo, una tarde descubre que Asahi la considera más que sólo su par.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simetría

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usudamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/gifts).



Sus zapatillas se habían, casi literalmente, despedazado a comienzo de la práctica. «¡Pero mira cómo están!», le había dicho Suga algo preocupada, pero ella sonrió, tomó el par desgastado y salió de la cancha.

—Tengo un calzado nuevo, pero olvidé que lo traía. Le tengo mucho cariño a estas viejas zapatillas.

—Descuida, ve a cambiarte y regresa, ¿sí?

Noya asintió con la cabeza y se dio prisa para regresar al cuarto donde dejaban las cosas. A mitad de camino recordó que Asahi aún no había llegado, de hecho, siempre llegaba algo tarde a las prácticas del club. Nadie le decía nada, sobre todo porque su rendimiento era excelente («¡Increíble, maravillosa!», «Tranquila, Noya…»), pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no tendría algún problema, tal vez le hacían salir tarde de clases… De ser así, Noya hablaría con ella y vería la forma de ayudarla, porque si había alguien que no se merecía ser fastidiada por ningún profesor, era Asahi.

Abrió la puerta y, justo cuando estaba por cerrarla del todo, sintió una fuerte oleada de calor que se concentró en la punta de sus orejas, que ya estaban adquiriendo un tono rojizo. No supo si emitir algún sonido —sonido y no palabras, porque el don del habla acababa de ser eliminado de sus capacidades— o irse en silencio, corriendo el riesgo de que la otra se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Como sea, ya era demasiado tarde, no podía irse ni podía cerrar los ojos como una tonta hasta que la cosa terminara.

Asahi era («¡Increíble, maravillosa!») clave para el equipo y de tener los mismos atributos, como altura y fuerza, Noya la hubiese colocado en el pedestal de Modelo A Seguir, pero no los tenía, así que simplemente la observaba como si estuviera detrás de una vitrina. Asahi estaba en la zona de Hermosa Pero Inalcanzable… Noya no era infeliz siendo espectadora de aquellos movimientos, ni se avergonzaba de decirle lo genial que era, al contrario: cuando descubrió su lugar en la cancha, sus esfuerzo de triplicaron en función de serle útil a Asahi (¿se daba cuenta de toda la intensidad que le ponía a ciertas jugadas? No tenía idea).

Y ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos: el cuerpo atlético, y no por eso menos femenino, ligeramente tostado, con los pantalones cortos de Karasuno y la espalda desnuda, cubierta por el suave cabello castaño que aún no había amarrado. Sus dedos se debatían con una de las almohadillas que trataba de acomodar dentro del brasier deportivo, dio un ligero bufido y, por una fracción de segundos, Noya logró ver apenas una parte de su pecho izquierdo, color claro porque ahí no llegaba el sol.

Noya no se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza tal que sus paletas quedaron bien marcadas, casi haciendo que sangrara.

 —A-ah, Noya-kun… —La expresión de Asahi era de desconcierto.

Claro, si la había pillado _in fraganti_ como si fuera una mirona. No era la cara de: «Amiga, sí que es complicado esto de los pechos en el deporte, ¿eh?», sino una de… ¿De qué? Noya no quería saber, así que en seguida hizo reverencias a modo de disculpas porque todavía no recuperaba el habla.

Si quería acercarse a Asahi había perdido la oportunidad para siempre. Tal vez en otra vida sería mejor y podría hacer menos estupideces.

—Disculpa la tardanza, ¿te ha mandado la capitana a buscarme?

—¿Ah?

Asahi parpadeó. Todavía no se había puesto la camiseta.

—Que sí los demás te han mandado… siempre me retraso unos minutos, pero hoy di más rodeos con esto. —Y sutilmente señaló su busto.

Noya hizo el dos más dos. Claro, las chicas con esa contextura, según había leído en una revista, podían tener problemas si se dedicaban a correr o a hacer deportes en los que pudieran sufrir golpes, y Asahi estaba en constante movimiento. «Un brasier deportivo que se ajuste a tu comodidad y, en caso de necesitarlo, almohadillas», decía el artículo si no mal recordaba. Nadie iba a negarle a la estrella del equipo unos diez o quince minutos para que se pusiera cómoda.

—N-no, Asahi-san —respondió finalmente—. Es que olvidé cambiarme las zapatillas, mira, terminé de romper las que tenía —y levantó el calzado.

Asahi rió despacio y Noya sonrió más relajada. Era lindo verla sonreír y que fuera por causa de ella.

—Por supuesto que no puedes jugar con eso, Noya —agregó—. ¿Ya las has ablandado?

—Pues, no… Me había olvidado que las tenía como hace una semana. Me raspan un poco justo aquí, en el tendón de Aquiles —respondió y luego sacó el calzado nuevo de su bolso, era exactamente del mismo modelo y color que el anterior.

Asahi se puso la camisa y se sentó a su lado mientras se ataba el cabello. Encorvada y amarrándose las agujetas, Noya le echó unos dos o tres vistazos, porque no podía creer que estuvieran allí, a solas, charlando como si nada. Ni siquiera con sus compañeras de secundaria baja había tenido ese tipo de trato.

—Las tienes que ablandar, pero ahora vamos a arreglar el problema —dijo Asahi y tomó su bolso, revolviendo con cuidado.

Noya había oído a algunos chicos decir que Asahi no era para tomársela en broma, que podía partirte la cara si quería, algunas chicas pensaban que ya debería estar en la universidad y, las más envidiosas, que con esa altura sería mejor el circo. Pero allí estaba: con su tono suave y amable, igual que su mirada y su sonrisa, luego de un arranque de timidez luego de ser descubierta mientras se arreglaba el brasier para jugar al vóley.

«¡Increíble, maravillosa!», fue lo que resonó en la cabeza de Noya y el resto del mundo dejó de importarle.

Antes de que se pusiera la zapatilla izquierda, Asahi le tomó de la muñeca. Fue ligero, sin embargo le pegó como si tuviera estática.

—Quítate el calcetín, ¿sí?

—Está bien —respondió Noya con un hilo de voz y sintió que sus orejas volvían a sonrojarse igual que sus mejillas, pero Asahi no le dijo nada y estuvo agradecida por eso.

Se quitó el calcetín, Asahi le pidió que apoyara el pie en la banca y así lo hizo, luego sacó un parche adhesivo, de esos gruesos, y lo acomodó con cuidado sobre su tendón de Aquiles. Finalmente, sin preguntar ni nada, Asahi le colocó el calcetín.

—Son buenos para esas heridas. Me pasa con el calzado nuevo, aunque, si lo usas a diario, en dos o tres días se afloja.

—Asahi-san…

Su corazón latía con fuerza, todavía sentía sus dedos recorriéndole el pie y probablemente no lo olvidaría nunca, como tampoco el cuadro con el que se topó al entrar.

—… yo —titubeó sin saber qué decir.

Asahi la miró fijamente, luego sonrió y dio una palmada sobre su pierna.

—No quiero que te lastimes y no puedas jugar, aunque… seguramente tú jugarías de todos modos. A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te duela o moleste mientras juegas, Noya. Eres muy buena, ¿sabes? Eres… no lo sé. Haces que el ambiente en la cancha sea diferente, como si estuviéramos más protegidas. No importa cómo nos veamos, hablo de la altura y demás, es bueno tener a alguien que nos sostenga, como tú.

Cada palabra penetraba en sus oídos y se asentaba en su cerebro mientras el labio inferior, al que ya había castigado mordiéndolo antes, temblaba. Y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para comprender que lo que sentía no se trataba sólo de admiración o el cariño que despierta una buena senpai.

— _Es bueno tenerte. Me alegro de que estés con nosotras, Noya._

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Asahi le gustaba. Todas sus virtudes acababa de converger en una totalidad perfecta a la que quería seguir para siempre, a la que quería seguir haciendo sentir segura.

« _Si yo puedo lograr eso, Asahi-san… lo haré, seré mejor para ti. Para que puedas brillar._ »

—Eres mi sostén... —y ante la broma por el doble sentido de la palabra, las dos rieron con ganas y Noya se sonrojó por última vez en el día.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntas hasta la cancha. Asahi se colocó detrás de Noya cuando Daichi les preguntó, poniendo cara de demonio, por qué se habían tardado tanto, pero antes de que siguiera con el reproche, Suga fue a intervenir con la excusa de que menos charla y más calentamiento, ya que Asahi recién entraba al gimnasio.

La práctica reanudó su ritmo habitual.

—Gracias, Asahi-san —respondió finalmente Noya, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente, por milésimas de segundo, durante la última pelota jugada del día, y además le dedicó una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Esas tan llenas de cariño por lo que hace o por quien lo hace, esas de todo-estará-bien. Esas que hicieron que Asahi también se enamorara de la «¡Increíble, maravillosa!» (como le gustaba chillar) nueva líbero de Karasuno. Aunque claro, le tomaría un poco más de trabajo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

En eso, Noya siempre corría con más ventaja. 

**Author's Note:**

> Señoras, el genderswap es mi maldita perdición, no sé si sentirán lo mismo pero bueno, acá está la evidencia y me declaro culpable. De paso les dejo el link de un [fanart](http://hachibani.tumblr.com/post/103340042800) que me gustó muuuucho y que hizo que me decidiera a escribir esta idea de una vez por todas el día de hoy.
> 
> Para mi patito lindo. Espero que te guste esto y el bonus <3 aunque ya me gasté las ideas buenas para festejar el año(?).


End file.
